Earning Forgiveness
by burnt-toast11
Summary: Yesterdays history can be just as much a mystery as tomorrow.And so when a group of tigers present a message of both peace and mystery to Master Shifu,it will leave the Furious Five and the Dragon warrior reeling from the history of one of the five's past
1. Chapter 1 Unwelcome Guests

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kungfu Panda or any characters within it,however I do own the Tigre Kingdom and Rhai Zhou dynasty within the bounds of this story.**

**Earning Forgiveness**

**Chapter 1**-_Unwelcomed Guests_

The sun shone on the Valley of Peace,illuminating it in all its glory,like it did everyday of every year.The inhabitants went about their buisness moving goods from place to place,cultivating their crop and raising their children.And from atop the highest point came the sounds of vigourus training and audible sounds of splintering wood and cracking stone.The furious five were once again training.However,their newest colleague-the Dragon Warrior,the esteemed grand defender of the valley of peace-was nowhere near the Jade Temple,nor its training hall.  
"Order up!" Po yelled above the voices of many different customers.The day had been like most and he was expecting the furious five to pay a visit to him sometime soon.If not for the food,then at least for the company of someone who was had not spent their whole day doing gruelling exercises.

The day wore on,bowls were dirtied,vegetables chopped,training equipment broken and further bowls dirtied.Finally,just after midday the Five paid a visit to Po and his dad's noodle shop.They were of course met by those soon-to-be-autograph-ees,but luckily for them,just after midday was about the time that the noodle shop was most quiet,so there werent many.  
"Hi guys,take a seat and I'll get right to ya'" Po said as he handed another bowl to a finely dressed pig.The five picked out seats and sat down and began discussing what they could about they're day.  
"Mantis,you did well with the Wooden Warriors"  
"That may have been the best you've ever done on the field of fiery death,Viper" It wasnt until Po came along that the conversation actually started.  
"Hey guys,how was your day?" Po asked in a happy tone(As per usual,one might add)  
"Fine" Said Viper "Normal" Tigress added "Nothing out of ordinary" Monkey contributed "Alright" Crane commented "Ok,how was your day?" Mantis concluded "Oh my day?..." Po went on about the young rabbit who had nearly forgotten to pay.Or the pig who thought he'd already paid,but had actually just dropped his money.His story about this one rabbit who got the wrong order was about halfway told when a panicky looking crane(of the Chih Kuan crane clan) suddenly ran in through the arc of the shop.  
"Furious Five,Dragon Warrior,urgent news from the thread of hope!" The five (Plus one) stopped all conversation and listened in to what the crane had to say.  
"Intruders!Intruders on the thread of hope!About twenty!Armed for war!" He squawked,seemingly all at once.  
"Intruders?But what would they want here?" Crane questioned,almost missing the point entirely "Best leave the questions for later...take us to where they were last seen" Tigress said as she stood up from her seat.The five qucikly followed the younger crane and departed from sight.  
"Ok,I'll just stay here and defend the place if they get pass you" Po said,TRYING to sound brave.He returned to the counter to continue his washing.

The bridge was rickety enough and trying to get a scouting squad across made it difficult enough,but they knew their task and thus all it meant was that their trip was just a bit longer.  
"Move it men!We arnt going anywhere but down if we stay on this bridge!" The snake of lightly armed tiger warriors moved slowly but surely over the nether that practically surrounded them.They felt a wave of calmness sweep over them as they stepped off it,but they knew the journey was far from over and that they would have to cross the bridge again to get back.They formed back into their six by three formation with the leader and his assistant at the front.  
"Now,if Im correct its only a mile or less from here"  
"You heard him,lets keep on going" The group could be heard sighing reliefs to themselves as they began marching through the thick jungle,barely wide enough for their formation...marching on and on and on.Suddenly a rustle was heard.Everyone of them jerked their heads around to try and spot the disturbance.  
"Box,left and right!" As the leader barked his command the squad quickly moved to back against each other and formed a wall of shields on both sides of the path.The rustling got closer until the small grasshopper leaped out of the bush and onto one of the shields causing the soldier of said shield to jump back,nearly falling over.  
"Bug" he announced wiping it off and trying to regain his dignity.As the group put down their shields,one of them was thrown into kicked into anothers back.  
"Defensive fo...!" But before the leader could finished his order he was plucked right off the ground and then sent right back.The remainder backed themselves against each other.  
"Hold!" The assistant said as the fearful group tried to hold confidence.The furious five then appeared directly in front of them,in a ready stance.  
"Wait!" The assistant screamed in desperation.  
"We come to deliver a message to the leader of the Valley of Peace"  
"Who are you?" Asked Viper "You will find out if you take us to the leader of the Valley of Peace"  
"Why should we?" Barked back Monkey "We mean no harm...you...may even take our weapons if you wish" Sensing a fair deal and an end to unnecassary violence the two groups discussed the terms of the deal and thus-after a few moments to check those who were knocked out in the prelimnary attack(Dont worry,they were ok)-the travel to the Jade Temple began.

As Po finished the dishes he could suddenly hear the sound of a commotion going on,and as he peeked out of the arc to see what was going on he saw the Furious five carrying loads of equipment and a marching band of some sort following them.The band stayed in perfect rhythm and their eyes seemed to stay fixed directly ahead.As they passed,he began to walk with the five.  
"Uh,so whats goin' on?Is there a parade today"  
"No,these guys are here to see Master Shifu" Monkey responded with an arm full of weapons weighing him down "Cool,can I come"  
"Sure,you can help carry their stuff too" Monkey said as he threw half of his pile into Po's unexpecting arms.  
"I never said anything about helping" Po muttered as he started moving with them.He remembered what it was like to climb those stairs,but it was seriously gonna suck walkin' up those things with this stuff.One step...two step...

"Inner peeeee...peace...peace...Inner...peace" Master Shifu was once again,attempting to close the distance between him and true inner peace.That was when the doors to the palace were opened(Rather rudely at that) and the Furious five,Po and the squad of tigers walked right in.Master Shifu,though angry about this disturbance,remained calm.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" The leader of the bunch moved forward.  
"Where is Master Oogway"  
"If thats who you are looking for,then Im afraid that you come too late"  
"Who is the leader of the Valley of Peace"  
"Master Shifu is about as close as you can get..." Po contributed blatantly "Then it is you that we owe this too" The tiger began walking up to Shifu and as the five prepared to leap to his defense,the tiger dropped on one knee and said in a maganmonious voice:  
"By order of the emperor of the Tigre kingdom,we would like to propose an audience among the Jade Palace"


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kungfu Panda or any characters within it,however I do own the Tigre Kingdom and Rhai Zhou dynasty within the bounds of this story.**

Earning Forgiveness (P.S.Sorry if it gets a little corny in this chapter around the end of it)

Previously:  
"By order of the emperor of Tigre kingdom,we would like to propose an audience among the Jade Palace"

**Chapter-2**-_The arrival_

"The Tigre Kindgom?What on earth for?" Master Shifu asked in somewhat dumbfoundedness "Emperor Szu would like to negotiate use of the thread of hope for military purposes" Still with his head facing down and kneeling "Well I dont see what he expects to accomplish,the bridge isnt wide enough to support an army"  
"Thus is why he wishes an audience with you sir...what say you too the proposal,Master Shifu" Shifu glanced to his pupils and then to the dragon statue above.  
"Very well,when can I expect him here"  
"Excellent,within a day,around this time.He will arrive with an Imperial Guardian Escort,as well as his bodyguard and diplomat-assistants"  
"A day?!" Master Shifu exclaimed "Is that too long?We can probably have him arrive sooner if we carry him?" Said the tiger,with no sign of sarcasm in his voice.  
"No,no,that will be fine...thank you"  
"It was an honour" The tiger rose up on his foot and backed away from Shifu before turning around and heading out of the palace with the Furious five(and Po) in tow.

Later that day the sun began to set,casting an orange glow on the valley of peace while also casting a shadow on the opposite side of it.The Furious five(And Po) were following Master Shifu around helping him prepare things.But no one asked the question until Po blurted it out:  
"Who's Emperor Szu?" Master Shifu smiled,as he took a moment to remember his past.Shifu was still a student when Oogway first introduced him to Szu.He remembered the visits Szu would pay to Master Oogway and how he would spa' with Shifu whenever he visited.

"He was a friend of Master Oogways"  
"Why"  
"Because they were friends from long back"  
"How did they become friends?" The more educated question this time coming from Viper.  
"I might as well tell you the tale" Po moved closer to Shifu with the rest of the five...except for Tigress.  
"Long ago,when Master Oogway was younger then me,he wandered through a canyon that had a small village of tigers living in it.He was met by a friendly group,saying that they only occasionaly got the odd trader.He meditated for a day and left.But as he reached the edge of the canyon,he looked back to see that an army of rats from the Rai Zhou dynasty had charged into the canyon and were holding the villagers prisoner"

"He wondered what he should do,but then another army came over the horizon,this one of fierce tigers who found the turtle looking down into the canyon.They told him that they were here to save the village,but that they were no match for the forces in the canyon,as they were outnumbered five to one" By this time the whole gang was entranced by the story,taking in every word.

"But then,Oogway showed the leader of the army a route which Oogway had taken into the canyon,which the tigers could take to surprise the rats from behind.The next day,the tigers attacked and forced the rats out of the canyon.The leader of the tigers then swore a honour oath to Oogway that if he ever needed their help again,he would do whatever it took to repay his debt.The leader of the tigers,became the Emperor of the Tigre Kingdom...Emperor Szu"  
"Wooooooah...thats gnar-lay" Po said in disbelief "But master,why do you think that he wishes to talk with you?" Viper added curiously "Im not sure,but we will have to find out when he comes"

The next day,it was a parade...

Despite most's small knowledge about Emperor Szu,nearly everyone knew about the Tigre Empire.About the battle of Catnon or more famously,the defense of Kalinathye.And so,when the news of the arrival of their emperor spread,a parade was organised.Banners and decorations were strung across walls and arcs,streets were lined with preparation and Po was helping his dad get the noodle cart ready(Ya' gotta nip these things in the bud).  
Master Shifu was ever-so-slightly nervous,as he knew just how old and wise the emperor was.He commanded the same amount of respect that Oogway did in the Valley of Peace,as he did in his kingdom.He even went to the trouble of making sure the Furious five knew exactly when they should enter the Jade Palace room so that they could be introduced.And rehearsing what Po would do,so as to make sure he wouldnt make this another training incident(You know what he's talking about).And making sure that the important people were lined by the sides of the room,and that roads were clear for him to get through...Master Shifu was truly taskmaster.

And so when the Chih Kuan crane clan reported the safe arrival of fourty heavily armed guards,a well dressed group of diplomats,the emperors bodyguard and the Emperor himself across the thread of hope,his exterior nearly showed the signs of worry.But he retained his nerves,even when he heard the synonmous marching of the fourty heavily armed Tigre Imperial Guardians.  
"Here we go!" Po said excitedly,not detecting Shifu's worry.  
The doors were opened quickly,but smoothly by the legions of ducks and pigs in fine dress and the fourty marched in and lined the sides of the room and stood still for moment,then turned to face the center of the room and finally went down on one knee.The Emperor,dressed in a well folded silk gown and a necklace with a tiger claw on it-followed by his bodyguard on his left-walked into the room with calm and even steps.  
"Emperor Szu,it is an honor to see you again" Master Shifu said as he bowed his head "Master Shifu,it is a far greater honor for me to see you again" Said the old tiger through a wrinkly mouth"You are much older then when I last saw you...I am sorry to hear about Master Oogway"  
"I thank you for your sympathy,Master Oogway was an good teacher"  
"And he was truly a great soul"

"But let us leave our mourning to the past,allow me to introduce you to the Dragon Warrior,one of the defenders of the valley,Po" Po stepped forward "Hi,how are ya' doin?" Shifu elbowed him in the gut"Oof,I mean how are you?" Po reached out his hand to shake the Emperors,but his hand was caught in mid lifting,by not Shifu,but by the emperor's bodyguard.He stared coldy at Po.  
"Now,Now Vai-Tol,leave him be"  
"But Sire,he has not been..."  
"Vai-Tol,he...is...FINE" Vai-Tol lets go "As you wish sire" Vai-Tol said in a calm,but strangely meek tone.  
"I apologise for Vai-Tol,his task of protecting me is a strenuous one" The Emperor Szu stuck out his hand to be shaken this time,and Po followed thusly.He smiled playfully at Po,like this was a new concept to him.  
"And also,I would like to introduce to you the Furious Five,the five most highly trained warriors in all of China" He realised what he said "...Besides Po here of course"  
"Ahh,yes,the Furious Five,I would be delighted to meet them"  
"Hold,before you meet them sire,at LEAST let me ensure that THEY are not a danger to you" Vai-Tol said,the Emperor rolled his eyes.  
"Very well,you may"  
"Thank you sire,you may bring them in Master Shifu" Master Shifu signalled for them to open the doors and for the five to enter.The doors opened swifter then before,nearly hitting two of the fourty guardians.The five walked in and stood behind the Master Shifu,who immediately went to the side of the line that the five had formed.The emperor and his guard followed Shifu and began their introductions.  
"This is Master Crane" Vai-Tol approached Crane and looked over him and held out his wings.  
"A pleasure to meet you" The Emperor said as Vai-Tol continued on to Viper.He brushed at her tail,making her jerk the rest of her body.He continued onto monkey,and checked under his chin.He moved onto Mantis and looked under his small body.The Emperor followed in quick pursuit,being introduced and greeting each member of the five.Until Vai-Tol got to Tigress,and stopped dead in his tracks.His eyes widened and as she looked at him,she ditoed.  
"Tigress"  
"Vai-Tol?"

Vai-Tol rememberd what he was doing "Uh,yes...they are all clear"  
"But you didnt even inspect her" The Emperor said in an inquisitive tone "Im certain she is clean sire"  
"Vai-Tol,while I am not truly one for safety,I am one for duty..." Vai-Tol sighed  
"Yes...Sire" He reapproached Tigress "Please raise your arms" Tigress followed direction "Thank you"

Vai-Tol resumed his position by the emperor,who had noticed the whole time that while he was inspecting her,he was looking away.  
"How are you...you seem familiar,have I seen you before?" The Emperor asked inquisitively.  
"I dont believe so" Tigress responded

"Very well.Well Shifu,it looks as if you have trained several highly skilled combatants" The Emperor nodded in approval,but then turned to Shifu.  
"However,I still think that Vai-Tol would be more then a match for anyone of them" The five winced and Shifu smiled "Come now Emperor,lets not start a tournament"  
"Oh,very well.You cant blame an old tiger for trying?" The two laughed to themselves,ideas already bubbling in their minds about proving who was the better teacher.The Emperor turned towards Vai-Tol "Master Shifu and I have things to discuss,you remain here and acquaint yourself with Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior"  
"But sire I..." The Emperor shot him a cold glare.Vai-Tol brought himself to attention "Yes sire" The Emperor put his hand on Shifu's shoulder and walked him towards the door.The doors were opened,they walked out-followed by the fourty guardians-and the doors were thusly closed,leaving the Vai-Tol with the Furious Five(and Po).


	3. Chapter 3 Greetings & Stories

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kungfu Panda or any characters within it,however I do own the Tigre Kingdom and Rhai Zhou dynasty within the bounds of this story.**

Earning Forgiveness

Previously:  
"Master Shifu and I have things to discuss,you remain here and acquaint yourself with Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior"

**Chapter-3**-_Greetings and Stories (P.S.Please Read&Review)_

It was a long awkward moment,before someone finally broke the silence.  
"So your the emperor's bodyguard?" Mantis asked in a casual tone.  
"...Yes,that would be the simple term for it" Vai-Tol responded,clearly unimpressed "Fun?" Po inquired Slightly surprised by this question he answered "Uh...Well I guess,I guess I've never really thought about it" He was beggining to open up "And from what I heard,your the...Dragon warrior,right"  
"Yeah,defender of the Valley of Peace" The other five sighed and rolled their eye's "What"  
"Well,since I didnt formally introduce myself..." Vai-Tol took a moment to preen his dark grey neck-to-knee gown with gold silk cufflinks and straighten his navy blue pants.  
"I am Imperial-Militant-Guardian Vai-Tol of the Northern Tigre Clan,charged with the protection of Emperor Szu and his kingdom" Po nodded in bodaciousness "Cool,well this Master Crane,Viper,Monkey,Mantis and..." As Po went to finish his sentence he was interrupted by Vai-Tol "Tigress,I already know" Suddenly confused looks could be seen all around the five (Including Po,as Tigress already knew what he meant)  
"You two already know each other?" Viper said "In a matter of speaking" Tigress responded,not taking his eyes off Vai-Tol.The two exchanged stares cold enough to freeze water,before Crane intervened.  
"Well,since your going to be here for a while,we might as well show you around the place!" Vai-Tol nodded his head in agreement.  
"Yes,that would be...wonderful" And he smiled to Crane

The group wandered around the Jade Palace-insuring that they didnt cross paths with the Emperor and Shifu-and after exploring the Jade Palcace,training room,Arena and the peach tree,they finally came to a rest in the barracks of the Furious Five(Not to mention its spare room.  
"And thats about it really,unless I missed something" Mantis said,perched on monkey's back.  
"Well,you certainly do give a fine tour" Vai-Tol said in a genuine voice.Thats when Shifu walked in and the chatter stopped.  
"Five,me and the Emperor need to talk to you.Po,stay here and keep our Vai-Tol company"  
"Yes Master Shifu" The five said in perfect beat as they ran out the door,leaving Vai-Tol and Po alone.  
"...Soooooooo,you know Tigress?" Po said,trying to rekindle the interest "If speaking of that matter,yes"  
"So are you two like,childhood friends or something?" Po said,only realising how offensive it could have been AFTER he said it.Vai-Tol stared at him with a surprised look.  
"How did you know that...Oh,something to do with the Dragon Warrior thing right"  
"Ah...Yeeeeeah" Covering himself "Well,yes...Tigress and I have...a history" Po leaned in after hearing Vai-Tol's response "What"  
Po Stuttered "Oh,I...I thought you...well"  
"You want me to tell you right?" "Yeah...I mean,only if you want too" Po quickly regained his smooth operator look,while in his mind he was going'Cool!Two stories in two days!ALRIGHT!'.Vai-Tol sighed.  
"Very well...Many years ago,when I was still a young cub,mine and Tigress' litters were near each other and despite our families generally small attention span for the other,we became friends.We would often meet in a small clearing right after we finished whatever we were doing,all we had to do was wait in that clearing and the other would come.We played tag,we would play hide and seek,we did all manner of things"

"But one day,a young Emperor-to-be Szu found us playing in the clearing.At first we were startled by his prescence,but when he told us he had something to give us,we were both intrigued right off the ground.He cupped his hands around something,and then opened them to reveal a stripy little seed not the size of a bug.Both of us were at first confused,but then he told us that it was a 'Grand Seed'.As I later found out,whenever an Emeperor's bodyguard begins his training,he must plant it with their closest friend as a sign of loyalty and of his own life force.We planted it and within a day it began to sprout and grow.After about a year,it had become a strong young sapling and foilage was blooming on it"  
"We would spend everyday under that tree,just playing and talking.But then,I'd say when we were about eight years,she and her parents decided to leave for the Valley of Peace.But the night before they were to leave,a group of bandits attacked the village.It was my turn on alarm bell that night.But when the bandits attacked,I...I froze...Long story short,they ransacked the village" Vai-Tol concluded his story with huff.Po sat there,gobsmacked by this history lesson.  
"Woooooooooooooah..." Was all he could say "Woah,is right...woah..." And it was apparently all Vai-Tol could say too.Another awkward silence followed...Luckily Monkey walked in with Mantis on his back,both with smiles on their face.  
"Hey guys,dinner is on" Monkey said,clearly in a hurry.Po rushed out at the thought of both food and getting away from the awkward silence.  
"I'll see you guys there!" Po said as he ran out Monkey quickly followed with Mantis,leaving Vai-Tol following behind.

Later that night,after all the commotion of the dinner and the washing,Po-like the others-found himself relaxing in the makeshift sitting area the Tigre diplomats had prepared in the arena.Where as the others knew small amounts of Tigre tradition and culture,Po didnt know squat.And thus he was left just sitting there,trying to remain subtle.Despite this,Vai-Tol sat next to him and began conversation.  
"Why arnt you with any of the main groups?" He asked,looking into the sky "Oh,uh...well I'm kinda tired after today,ya'know,so Im just hanging back" Vai-Tol slowly moved his head to look at Po.  
"Thats odd,I'd expect you to be talkative one"  
"Nah,Im..Im just cool,ya'know" Po said streching out on the throw pillows laid around his area.Vai-Tol sat up

"Wait...you dont even KNOW what they're talking about do you?" Po slowly started to shake his head.  
"Do you even know about the defense of Kalinathye?" Po continued shaking his head.Vai-Tol stood up "I think I must give you a crash course in our history" Vai-Tol walked over to one of the diplomats and was handed a bag of odd powder.He beckoned Po over.He began waving others over,and walked to the center of the arena.One of the diplomats announced:  
"Come,gather round...for the story of Kalinathye and its resolute defenders..." Vai-Tol carefully poured the powder out of its burlap bag and onto the ground in a spiral.Another tiger then handed him a torch and he set the luminescent blue powder ablaze,causing a smoke cloud to appear and from it came pictures and sounds the like that none of the Valley of Peace inhabitants had seen before.

And so,the night wore on as they were told about Emperor Gui's refusal to the rat Lord Rhai Kale's threat to take Xialong,and about the rat Lord's decision to take Xialong by force.About how he sent almost his entire army of around one-hundred-thousand out to take Xialong and Emperor Gui sending only his personnel army of only a thousand to stop them,led by his best general,Li Yi.By the time that Vai-Tol had gotten to the first battle scene,almost all of the Tigre diplomats had retired and gone to sleep in the confines of their makeshift camp within the arena.  
"And so,through the valley did the rats charge...stopping just a within speaking distance.From their number came a messenger,and he yelled 'Tigre warriors,this is your last chance of survival.Do you not fear death?!' to which Li Yi thusly replied 'I fear not death,FOR WE ARE DEATH INCARNATE!' and with that,a shower of arrows sent the rat fleeing back into the safety of their numbers...without his tail.And so the trumpets were heard,they shouted orders...and...they...charged...leaving us to our own thoughts.'We'll never make it out of here alive','There is no other choice,Xialong must not fall','This ground will never hold our feet','Dig your feet into the ground and let it fight its own battle'...We could see their red eyes getting closer,we heard their breathing as they clashed against us with their unending horde of...!" Vai-Tol was suddenly interupted,leaving Po sitting there,on the verge of pure bodaciousness.  
"Unending TIDE" Tigress said,without looking at Vai-Tol,at which point he brushed away the cloud of smoke and faced towards Tigress.  
"Oh you were always one for being picky"  
"Please dont blame me if you cant get things right" This hit Vai-Tol where it hurt,forcing him to remember his mistake of doubting himself.He hesitated before speaking again.

"You act,as if the very laughter has left your soul" He said smugly,to which she said nothing.Vai-Tol moved closer.  
"Wait...you DONT laugh anymore do you?...Why when you were younger,you would laugh all the time!" "Well,not anymore"  
"Is that true?" Tigress looked him right in the eye "YES" Vai-Tol raised his brow "Then,I guess there's nothing more for me to...hold on,whats this?" Vai-Tol bent down to pick up a dumpling/Pao sized pebble "Is this a rock?" Vai-Tol said,hold it for everyone to see.Tigress was just repulsed "This is rock...this is...no,its a PEBBLE!" Vai-Tol raised his left claw in the air to show the pebble,but it was suddenly nowhere to be seen.He gasped as he looked at his hand curiously.  
"Where did it go?!" Vai-Tol then began to sniffle and breathe in,as if caught by a sneeze.The others looked on in confusement,while it looked almost as if Tigress was trying to keep a smile in.  
"Uh...sniff...Oh,peb...pebblessniff...always makesniffmesnifffffff..." But before he could finish he did best impression of a sneeze,while blowing out a handful of confetti in one hand and revealing the rock in the other.He held the rock up in his hand.  
"Oh,there it is!" The five burst out in laughter,and Tigress(Having suppresed a laugh)joined them.But when she realised what she was doing,she immediately stopped and got out of her seat and began walking back up one of the two stone steps,Vai-Tol walked to the base of them.  
"Thats it?Your just going to leave when things are getting better"  
"Yeah,getting much better..." Vai-Tol started to raise his voice "Im trying to be nice and not remember the past,but your not making this any eaisier" Tigress turned around and looked Vai-Tol right in the eyes "You think your the only one trying to forget the past!" She yelled back

"Well maybe if you'd just be willing to do so,then we wouldnt have this problem,would we?!" The five others just stood there,trying to remain out of the battle.  
"All I ever wanted was forgiveness!" Vai-Tol yelled in fury "You let them destroy our home and our lives,we were left with no money or shelter and barely any food,and now you come here,as a famous bodyguard and just ask for forgiveness" Vai-Tol takes a step onto the steps.  
"YOU THINK THAT I BECAME THE EMPERORS BODYGUARD JUST TO BE SOMEONE IMPORTANT?DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY PUT ME THROUGH?FOR ONE MONTH STRAIGHT I WAS LEFT ALONE IN SNOWY NORTHERN MOUNTAINS WITHOUT ANY FOOD,SHELTER,COMPANY...I HAD TO MELT ICE WITH MY BARE PAWS TO GET ENOUGH WATER!I DIDNT BECOME THE EMPERORS BODYGUARD SO THAT I COULD BE SOMEONE IMPORTANT,IT WAS SO I MAY SEE YOU AGAIN!EVEN IF IT GAVE ME THE SLIGHTEST CHANCE OF SEEING YOU AGAIN,THEN I WAS WILLING TO TAKE IT!JUST SO I COULD ASK YOU FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS!!" The last words in Vai-Tol's speech particuarly echoed off the walls of the valley,leaving anyone who was still awake left with wide eyes and an open maw.For a brief moment,the moonlight and torchlight seemed focused on Vai-Tol and through the silence you could even hear the private conversations between the villagers below the Temple.  
"IT WAS FOR YOU!" Vai-Tol clenched his fists and cracked a chunk of the stone podium.He stormed off past Tigress and onto the palace,leaving them standing there...


	4. Chapter 4 Friends

Disclaimer:I do not own Kungfu Panda or any characters within it,however I do own the Tigre Kingdom and Rhai Zhou dynasty within the bounds of this story.

Earning Forgiveness

Previously:  
"IT WAS FOR YOU!"

Chapter-3-Friends...

After the confrontation in the arena,everyone decided to go to bed.The only difference being that Tigress didnt say goodnight.Po found it odd that he couldnt get to sleep,since he normally just went to sleep.But something was troubling him,something...odd.He decided to get something to eat to help him sleep,that usually helped.  
So in the middle of the night,nearly an hour after everyone else had gone to bed,he got up and went straight to the kitchen/dining room(Whichever it may be).He looked in each cupboard,until he found something that there was nothing really worth eating until he remembered:  
"You know,Monkey keeps his cookies on the top shelf"  
And so,repeating the steps taken the first time,he climbed up to the top shelf,executed a perfect split and began helping himself.He was about on the sixth cookie when he noticed Vai-Tol standing in the doorway,watching him with a curious look on his face(Like the Rock's 'Smell whats cooking?' face,except more surprised...yeah).Po(Not knowing what to say),decided that if it worked back then,then why not?

"...Dont tell Monkey" His mind slapped itself in the forehead

"Why?"  
"Because these ARNT his cookies" Po said,trying to cover his tracks  
"Alright" Vai-Tol said,rolling his eyes "What are they anyway?"  
"Monkey's almond cookies...Wait!I mean...uh"  
"How do they taste?"  
"Uh...good?" Po said,not expecting the question nor such mercy  
"Can I have one?" Vai-Tol  
"Uh...sure..." Po threw Vai-Tol one of the cookies and he helped himself to it  
"S'good..." Vai-Tol nodded in approval "Oh,and why are you up so late?"  
"Oh...I...I couldnt sleep,so I got something to eat...Why are YOU up so late?" Quickly shifting the topic of conversation  
"Same,I just couldnt sleep..." Vai-Tol sighed and Po saw that this was slighty more serious then he had thought,so he slowly climbed down from the shelfs.Unfortunetaly,he hadnt noticed that the fourth shelf down was about one inch further away then the other ones,making him lose his footing.This sent him hurtling to the floor below,causing a short tremor in the immediate area(Poor Po...).Vai-Tol looked over the table to check if Po was alright.But Po,not one to be caught in an act of stupidity,quickly got back up and acted as if nothing had happened.Vai-Tol started laughing,Po smiled worriedly.After his small fit,Vai-Tol seemed fit enough to speak again.  
"Oh...thats one of those moments"  
"Ah,yeah..."  
"Sorry,but it was funny"  
"Nah,it happens,so what are you gonna do"

"...Po,I hope you dont mind me asking you this..." Po's mind went into a panic "...But,how did you become the Dragon Warrior?I mean,you just dont seem like...like..." Vai-Tol struggled for unoffensive words "A Dragon Warrior"  
"Well,yes..." Po sat down and waved him to sit down as well.And so he told him about his ambitions to be a kung-fu master,as well as his collection of Furious Five memorabilia.He told him about his trouble gaining entry to the arena to watch the Furious Five and then his at first brilliant plan to gain entry to the arena(Involving fireworks,a chair and a lot of ingenuitycoughstupiditycough),as well as his landing infront of Oogway's claw.He concluded with the story of his defeat of Tai-Lung and ended with a:  
"...And thats how it happened" Vai-Tol was certainly amazed by this tale of skill and odd luck "...Yes,I remember hearing about that.You were the one who defeated him"  
"You heard it" Po said,with a broad smile on his face "Thats amazing!Your obviously the lucky kind"  
"Luck's got nothing ta'do with it...its all pure skill..." There was no sign of humbleness in his voice "Luck is not what binds us,its what lubricates us" Vai-Tol quoted "...Huh"  
"You need luck,otherwise risks dont work"  
"Oh!Why didnt ya' just say that?" Vai-Tol rolled his eyes,and Po hastily changed the subject.  
"What about you,with the whole Emperor's bodyguard thing...I mean,I heard why,but"  
"You wanna' know how I did it"  
"Yeah!" And so,Vai-Tol told of his rescuers from the bandit attack being in the Imperial Tigre Army,encouraging him to join.By the time he was fifteen years,he had been properly trained and awaited his first combat experience.But that took three years to finally arrive.  
"...But about three years later,I was sent to the Catnon forest.Thats where I first saw battle,and thats where I first engaged in it" Vai-Tol said,with a scent of nostalgia.  
"Cool..." Continouing the story:  
His superiors,having seen powerful battle prowess,immediately promoted him to Full Marshal,a high rank on the field.After engaging in more conflicts,his abilities came under the observation by the Tigre tribunal,who had already known of the lack of a bodyguard for the Emperor.So they sent out the letters that told the candidates of what they were expected to do and where to go,and after a short farewell by his friends,he joined a caravan on its way to the Tigre capital...Jingbay,where he was checked and inducted into the training program.

"For a year,they kept me in the frozen peaks of Hai Xing.They constantly tested us,sometimes not even letting us sleep.Infact,one of our main training courses was to just be left out,to fend for ourselves,with no food,water,shelter or warmth.We had to get it all ourselfs,for one month straight.They said that no one died,but if the cold didnt get them,then their minds did...hell the reason I got through was because..."

Vai-Tol stopped in mid-sentence,Po tilted his head in confusion and interest.Po realised what he meant to say and nodded to show he understood.  
"Yeah...We all had our things that kept us going,mine was mine,theirs was theirs.In the end,they pitted all of us against each other in a three mile long gauntlet of sprints and obstacles and at the end we had to climb the highest mountain,and THEN,when we finally got to the end we had to make sure we stayed on top and knock the others off.Long story short,I won and I became Szu's bodyguard" Vai-Tol with a smile "Bodacious"  
"What"  
"Bodacious,you know?Coolio?Awesome?Excellentae"  
Vai-Tol remained confused "Magnifique?" Po began to sound desperate "Oh,like really good,or much better?Right"  
"Somethin' like that,but it needs to be more..." He struggled for words "Bodacious?" Po chuckled "Yeah,better"


	5. Chapter 5 Redemption

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kungfu Panda or any characters within it,however I do own the Tigre Kingdom and Rhai Zhou dynasty within the bounds of this story.**

**Earning Forgiveness**

**Chapter-3**-_Redemption_

The sun shone on the Valley of Peace,once again illuminating it in all its glory,like it did everyday of every year.The inhabitants went about their buisness moving goods from place to place,cultivating their crop and raising their children.And from atop the highest point came the sounds of vigourus training and audible sounds of splintering wood and cracking stone.But today,the wood remained in one piece and stone stayed together,as no one was in the mood for training nor training others(Maybe Po).

Master Shifu called his students together in the Jade Palace to meet him before midday and one-by-one they arrived,to be met by Master Shifu,Emperor Szu,a number of Tigre diplomats and Vai-Tol who was standing silently and apathetically by the emperor.Once Mantis,Viper,Tigress,Monkey,Crane,Tigress and Po had arrived,the doors were closed and the meeting began.

"Im glad you all came on time,for we have...matters to discuss" Master Shifu said in a grave tone.Emperor Szu moved forward.  
"Currently the situation is this..." He waved a one of the Tigre guardians over and had him unfearl a large map.He pointed to its center.  
"This is where the Valley of peace is,well protected by the deep canyon's surrounding it.But over here..." His claw moved further north-east.  
"Several high density army camps have been setup by the Rhai Zhou dynasty.Now,though there is only one real way into the valley,but that one way maybe exploited by the rats.We're not sure why they would attack such a defenceless village" The last remark made the six wince "But these are rats and thus there is no way to understand their means"  
"So what do we do?" Asked Crane "Well,we want to setup our own temporary battlements right here" He pointed directly where the Thread of Hope connected to the Valley of Peace.  
"We'd have to expand the bridge and strengthen it to accomadate the heavy materials" Master Shifu stepped forward "We cant do that,thats not what Master Oogway would have wanted" The Emperor faced him "Well Im afraid we cant attack them where they are,as they are too well defended and such a massing of forces would be too easily spotted"

A shadow moves across the roof...

"We should be able to defend it by ourselves" Viper commented "Against fifteen-thousand rats?An encouraging but unlikely possibilty" Responded the Guardian next to the Emperor

Another shadow,followed by several more move across the walls.

"Well we arnt just going to leave you to twist in the fires of war.We may be able to set up a makeshift palisade to merely hinder their approach and then have our reserve move to sentinel it..."

Many shadows moved across the walls,and through the bickering and discussion of plans,they could not be heard.

'What is that smell?' Vai-Tol wondered to himself,sniffing loudly.Tigress noticed it too and thought it smelled familiar.  
"Perhaps we could ambush them at the bridge itself,as they would not be able to defend themselves appropiately" Shifu pondered.The Emperor stroked his fine whiskers.  
"That could just work..." Suddenly,seemingly at the same moment,Vai-Tol and Tigress realised where they had smelt that smell before.That odd combination of unkept fur and dryed out grease and sweat was none other then their mortal foe.  
"RATS!" Vai-Tol called loudly as he ran to the Emperor's side...A rat dropped from the ground and knocked a guardian off his feet,but he was quickly dispatched by the Tiger behind him.Before they knew,almost a hundred rats dropped from the roof and leaped off the walls.The countless smacking,stabbing,punching,kicking against defined strikes,well thought defends and perfect forms.The Palace became a blur as the rats were thrown against walls,into the roof,out of the door.They were punctured and slashed down,but their numbers gave them the advantage they needed.

"DEFEND THE EMPEROR AT ALL COSTS" Could be heard above the other yells and yowls that such battle produced.Vai-Tol struck one down with his claws and another with the back of his hand.He unsheathed his sword and began slashing against the rats as they came for the Emperor.Mantis' perfect strikes kept them guessing,Monkey threw them over the heads of others,Viper whipped at their skulls with her fierce tail as she flew through the air,Crane sweeping them off with his powerful wings and Tigress throwing them in all directions with a single powerful blow.And though both old,Master Shifu and even the Emperor himself managed to force a few back to where they may have come from.

Before long,the few remaining rats were surrounded and put down.Only one remained,claiming he was the leader.One of the Guardians grabbed him by his scuff and forced every word that came from his mouth to require another breath of air.He was told how the camps were just setups to lure the Emperor to the Valley of Peace so the rats would have a clear shot at him,and how they nearly succeeded.He then proceeded to go on about just how disgusting the Tigre race was.  
"I hope that the mudpile you came from claims you back as its child" He taunted.The guardian let go of him,sensing his lack of usefulness and a spine at that.Where as the guardians,Vai-Tol and Emperor Szu were used-to,and thus immune to such empty cowardice insults,Tigress,was not.

"What do you mean by that,RAT?" She towered over him/it as she talked.Still,he managed to show confidence "I mean that I hope that the very fur that you wear turns into the worms that it is and that the whore that spawned your race realise's her mistake" The Tigre could only roll their eyes at such idiotic behaviour,but it was clear that the rat was gaining confidence.  
"Watch your tongue RAT,or you might lose it" Tigress further displayed her height over the rat.  
"I apologise" To everyone's surprise "You see,us rats...we have always been jealous of a tigers fine fur" He said,humbly,Startling everyone.  
"Infact,its so nice...I think I might take a piece" To Vai-Tol,it seemed that only he was able to notice the hidden dagger by the rats side.  
It seemed to him that the world stopped as his mind raced to find a solution.  
'Thats...thats a dagger!' , 'Really?I didnt know that!It just looks so much like a shiny flower!' , 'What will we do?He's going to stab her!' , 'But we cant leave the emperor,what if he attacks him instead?' , 'He's too far away to get to the emperor' , 'But,she never forgave us,even when she could.Why should we?' , 'Because you never earnt it!' , 'I went through hell,what more can I do?!' , '...You ruined and practically took away her life,so now's a time to repay her what you took...'

...The rats hand was nearly on the hilt...There was no time to freeze and this time he would lose his opportunity forever...

He saw himself and Tigress first meeting in the opening as he pushed off with his right foot...The rat had a firm grip on the dagger.  
He saw himself laughing at Tigress for getting scared by a bee,but then getting stung himself as he felt himself glide through the air...the blade was halfway unsheathed.  
He saw Tigress digging the hole which he then delicately laid the seed in as he felt himself falling back to the earth...the dagger was now free of its cover.  
He finally saw himself and Tigress saying their last goodbye's as she was preparing to leave for the Valley of Peace as he felt his left foot hit the cold stone floor...the blade was now moving forward at an alarming rate.  
All he saw now was a wide-eyed rat who was being pounced on by armed tigers...the blade was stuck...

He felt the cold prescence inside him,warming with the hot red liquid now trickling out the gaps of the wound.He suddenly felt a wave pure relaxation as he collapsed to the ground.His spine and neck suddenly went tense,his mouth trying to of speak but only moving to what it wished to say.He felt the prescence of others moving around him.It took him a few moments to realise that he had been stabbed and that the blood was now moving freely.His vision was crowded with dark shadowy objects,but he knew that his task was not complete...he still had to make sure that he had done right.He shook his head as his eyes regained focus and saw Master Crane and Mantis above him as well as Emperor Szu and Master Shifu.But he pushed them away as he leant up to try and spot her.He tried regulating his breathing to calm his nerves,and continoued scanning the room until he finally saw her...standing there,trying to comprehend it all.But she saw him staring at her,and stared back.The only words that he could speak were finally heard from his mouth:  
"For...give...me"  
He remained sitting up,struggling just to keep his balance.The room was dead silent except for his heavy breathing,even the rat had had gone silent and stopped struggling to know what she would do...

After what may have seemed an eternity,she slowly began nodding.  
"I...I forgive you"  
Vai-Tol,now seemed complete.Despite his mortal wound,he seemed resigned to what was to happen.He smiled weakly,and his shaking seem to leave,his balance returned as if realising that he had accepted his fate.  
"Thank...you" He choked out before finally leaning to the ground and...going silent.The Temple remained in silence until they began their desperate attempts to save him...


End file.
